Happy Fathers Day
by Imlivingondreams
Summary: Hope brings Klaus a fathers day present. Drabble.


Quick drabble. Not edited.

* * *

"Go on."

Klaus looked up from his book to see his daughter nervously standing in the doorway of his study. Hayley gave her a little push inside before walking away quickly. He smiled when he noticed the sloppily wrapped present being held together by a ribbon. It was pink with butterflies-something that was completely Hope.

"That's pretty wrapping paper, sweetheart."

She giggled, nearly dropping the present that was already to big for her to hold. She looked startled, but quickly straightened back out.

Grinning, he put his book aside and stood. She was still standing in the doorway for some reason. "Is that for me?" He knelt down so he was at her eye level.

"Yeah," she answered nervously.

He cocked his head confused. She was never nervous about anything, especially when it came to her own family. "What's wrong?"

She looked down at the present in her hand.

"Is this for Father's day?" he asked, encouraging her to talk.

She nodded her head. "I don't think you'll like it."

"I highly doubt that, my littlest wolf." She didn't yet understand why he called her 'littlest wolf' but it made her smile every time. Today was no exception.

She pushed the package into his hands without a word. He noticed the card that was attached. "Would you like me to open the card or present first?"

"The card," she answered looking at him as if he had two head. "Daddy! You always open the card first!"

He gave her a toothy grin, opening the envelope. "It's a monkey!" she shouted excitedly as her laughter filled the room, anxiousness now gone. He loved her laughter. It was contagious. She'd managed to walk into a room many times and turn the dark atmosphere into 'glitter and rainbows' as Hayley once said.

Klaus couldn't contain his laughter as she grabbed the card from him and moved it around so the monkey's eyes moved too.

Once she composed herself she opened the card and held it against her chest so he could see it better. "See! It says 'Happy...Father's...Day!'" She pointed to each word, written in her own handwriting. "I wrote that," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Very good!" he said, smiling.

"Now you have to open the present!"

"Did you wrap this?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mommy helped. Can I open it?"

"Of course!"

She took the present from him, sitting it on the coffee table while he sat behind her on the couch. She didn't hesitate, ripping into it and not stopping until every piece was removed while Klaus just sat back watching her. This was usually how every holiday went-big or small. She loved opening presents, whether they were for her or not. Even on birthdays. It was a habit they'd have to break her of soon.

She leaned back into his legs. "Up please."

He picked her up, sitting her on his lap. She tucked herself under his chin as she held the picture frame up. It was blue and decorated with butterfly stickers. In the frame was a drawing, done by her of course, that had every member of the family in it. It was advanced for her age. Klaus took it from her and held it in front of them to study. Hope immediately started pointing to each figure.

"That's you. That's me. That's Unca Lijah. Auntie Bex. And that's Auntie Fey. That one is mommy. That's Jack. And Marcel is the bald one. That's Unca Kol and Dee is the fat one cuz she has a baby in her belly."

Chuckling he hoped his sister-in-law never heard his daughter say that. Klaus noticed a blonde woman standing beside himself in the picture. His heart clenched. "And who's that?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Hope rested her head against his chest. "That's Cami," she said, sadly. "Mommy says she's still part of the family, even though she's an angel."

"That's right, sweetheart," he said looking at the picture. "You did amazing."

"Are you going to hang it up?" she asked looking around the room, already trying to find the perfect spot for it.

"Of course. Where should we hang it?"

"Over your desk! So everyone sees it when they come in!"

He looked down at the frame with the butterfly stickers, smiling. "Brilliant idea," he said. And it really was. He'd hang it proudly for everyone to see. And if they said anything about the stickers he'd remind them he could in fact kill them a million different ways.

"Happy Father's Day, daddy," said Hope.

He hugged her to him, not wanting to let her go as they both studied the drawing.

* * *

The Cami thing was from one of my many head-cannons. You have no idea the amount of plot lines I have going through my head. It's enough to make me go insane. Oh wait. I'm already there. Tell me what you think. Now! :D I mean please.


End file.
